


Blur

by sunsetsunrise18



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetsunrise18/pseuds/sunsetsunrise18
Summary: 站街设定/pwp
Relationships: Chen Youwei/Huang Jiaxin | Jia Yi
Kudos: 7





	Blur

Blur

“真的不考虑一下吗？”他将头凑近我，我看见他灵动的双眼转动着打量我，我也在打量他，他不死心地继续说：“我上个月刚做了体检，没问题的，可以给你看报告。”

一切看起来有些荒谬。我只是把车暂时停在路边打个电话的空，他就不知从哪里冒出来敲响了我的车窗，接着笑着问我：“先生，需要特殊服务吗？”

“有多特殊？”

他没想到我会这样问，卡了一下才接着回答：“只要钱到位，您想有多特殊就能有多特殊。”

这话说得还真挺诱人，尤其是配上他这张还不错的脸，只可惜我今天没喝酒。我指了指路边刚从车上下来的中年男人：“你不如先去问问他。”

他脸色有些难看，可还是不愿意放弃，仍然抱着最后一丝希望，要我再认真考虑一下。可能他早就敲了无数个车窗，可能再没有钱他明天就会死去，所以抓住了我这根稻草，死也不肯放手。

我看着他，他的眼神里已经有祈求的意思了，可还是笑着，很有职业道德。笑起来还是挺好看的，笑着笑着就有点变味了，再笑下去就要哭了，我不喜欢看别人哭，只好说：“好吧。”

救一个没钱花的妓女和救一个没学上的孤儿本质上是一样的，只要肯救助就是美德，不分高低贵贱，这也算做了一件好事。

于是导航上规划好的回家路线改成了去酒店，他坐在后座抽烟，打火机点燃前礼貌地问我可不可以，我对着后视镜冲他点点头。

他抽了一会儿，又问我道：“您怎么不问我价钱？”

倒是把这茬儿给忘了，我只好赶紧把这道必不可少的程序补上：“现在问也不晚，你多少钱？”

“我看您也不像缺钱的人，但我最近挺缺的，您看着多给点吧，我下个月房租交不上了，实在不能去公园睡长椅。平常还是很划算的，您下次再找我我可以不收您钱。”他又冲我笑，这次笑得有点假。

“我们不一定会有下一次。”他倒挺会做生意，这一次还没开始，已经又约好了下一次。

在酒店前台登记时，我看到了他的身份证，他叫黄嘉新。他也看到了我的，自然地牵起了我的手，凑近我耳边说：“陈先生，谢谢你。”在别人眼里我们变成了亲昵的情侣，谁也不知道我们前一秒还在讨论价钱问题。

黄嘉新的服务确实很到位，刚进房间，手就握住了我腰的两侧，凑过来跟我接吻，他很熟练，手又从腰往上延伸，搂住了我的肩膀。

纯粹的做爱没必要吻这么久，我用手扣住黄嘉新的后脑勺，将他拉开。他反而有点食髓知味，愣愣地看着我，有点婊子装处女的不伦不类的纯情感。他说：“对不起，我忘了。”

忘了什么？我没有再追究，这种场合除了做爱其余的一切都不需要追究。

我仍然还是站着，黄嘉新却是跪着，跪得也很熟练，他仰起头真诚地望着我，我看着他的脸，突然感觉很熟悉，好像在哪里见过，可我之前从没有过这种经历。

“为什么找上我？”我捏住他的下巴问道，问得很无所谓。他因为疼痛皱起眉，痛感也很熟悉，伴随他多年，他确实过得是很不好，不止是马上要没地方住了，可能他真的会活不过明天了。

“因为……觉得您会很有钱。”也是很无所谓的回答。

我伸手拽住黄嘉新后脑勺的头发，将他拉近，他不能反抗，只能凑近，隔着裤子去舔我的性器，仍然是不合常理的纯情感，我甚至怀疑他是第一次出来卖。可是技术是很熟练的，他主动脱下了我的裤子，双手握住它，将头部送进嘴里，舔吮着，像吃棒棒糖的小孩，那确实是很纯情。撸硬了后他继续往更深的地方送，他整个口腔都被填满了，眼泪也快要流出来了，可还是继续往里塞。我这才明白了一直萦绕在我心头的诡异感是为什么，他根本不像是为了钱站街，而像是单纯地作贱自己。

为了钱站街是走投无路，要是为了作贱自己，那境界就高了，就到了普渡众生的层面。我不禁要高看他一眼，同时也很好奇，我到底在哪里见过他。

我还是捏着他的下巴，没有那么用力了，我慢慢地抽动着，我不喜欢玩得那么急，黄嘉新半闭着眼不再看我，大概这才终于有了屈辱感。到后面捅得快了，他眼泪又聚在眼眶里，要从眼角里流出来了，顺着脸颊向下，最后消失在侧脸的阴影里。

如果黄嘉新说的是实话，他真的很划算，或者换种说法，他真的很便宜，那他确实是在普渡众生。他该适当涨价了，众生没几个好东西，他再这么下去，恐怕连公园的长椅也抢不到。

他被迫吞咽着我的阴茎，皱着眉，脸上是痛苦的表情，痛苦里又夹杂着被粗暴对待的快感。我把他误认做观音，结果他本质还是婊子，当然也可能是他的两面。

最后我射在黄嘉新脸上，他神情淡淡的，什么都没说，自己抽了纸巾，细致地擦掉。

“……要加钱吗？”我反而有些不好意思地问道。

“不用。”

我分开他双腿的时候，他问我，我可以抽烟吗？

我点点头，我在这方面很无所谓，更何况他是这样的身份，无论做什么我大概都能接受，但在他侧身去翻烟盒的时候还是忍不住嘲笑他：“别人都是事后一支烟，你这就抽上了。”

黄嘉新没理我，自顾自地点上了，他叼着烟冲我主动张开双腿。这确实是他的两面性，一面是观音，一面是婊子，他抱住膝盖向两边分开，烟叼在唇间晃晃悠悠，似笑非笑的，但是笑得不太好看。

我看出来了，他过得真的不好，不只是字面上的不好，是各种意义上的不好。

但这跟我无关，我只是一个嫖客，让他上我的车，带他来开房，已经是做善事了，其他我管不了。

黄嘉新这样看着是很勾人的，我凑上去，他腿勾住我的腰，这也很熟练，叼着烟懒散地帮我撸，伪装的纯情感这下没了，他是天生的婊子，撸硬了之后主动帮我带套，他将分开的双腿夹紧，我的阴茎就被他细嫩的大腿内侧夹住了，他前前后后慢慢地磨蹭着，润滑液从双臀的缝隙里滑落，滴落在我的阴茎根部，他低声喘息着，烟雾已经包裹了他半张脸，那张好看的脸我看不见了，一切迷迷糊糊的。我开始后悔同意嫖他，我总感觉他要杀了我——用这场性爱。

我手摸到他的大腿，用力掐了一下，他又痛得皱眉，发出一声闷哼。我这才确定，他没那个胆子。

我今天到底喝没喝酒？我一边想着一边摸上黄嘉新的腰，他的烟抽完了，烟头摁在一旁的烟灰缸里，他又凑上来跟我接吻，一股子烟味钻进我嘴里。

“陈先生，你人真好，”他对我说，“我抽完烟跟别人接吻，会被推开。”

这就好了？你到底站了多久的街？他判断好坏的标准实在有些离谱。我没接话，手握住他的膝盖骨，向外展开，臀部向上贴，他后背向下仰着倒下去，我提起他的双腿，尝试着插进去。

他很痛，痛得发不出声音，我几乎没做什么前戏，出来嫖当然只顾着自己爽。我用力拍他的屁股，让他放松点，别夹得那么紧，他从喉咙里挤出一声带着哭音的“疼”。

“疼也得忍着。”

他点点头，只能忍着，慢慢去适应，被操得只能皱着眉轻哼，看起来很可怜，忍不下去了就开口求饶：“轻、轻一点……”

我又捞起他，强迫他睁开眼，面对我，面对这个糟糕的世界，众生没一个好东西，我更不是什么好人。我捏着他的下巴强迫他跟我接吻，他到这时候反而反应迟钝了似的，任由我吻着，不再热情的回应。

我揉捏他的屁股，用力拍打，打出红色的掌印，他吃了痛想躲，又被我拽回来，打得更加用力，这下不敢躲了，只能可怜兮兮地抽泣。

等他适应了，又摇起屁股迎合我，泪水和汗水全滑落到枕头上，身体跟精神分开了，他失神了，只能顺着我的动作发出脆弱的呻吟声，灯光打在他脸上，他半闭着眼，像在献祭，又像被钉在十字架上受刑，果断地选择赴死。

黄嘉新是想用这场性爱自杀。

他又要抽烟，手指捏出烟盒里最后一根烟，我摸着他的侧脸，他讨好地蹭蹭我的手心。我从他手里拿过打火机，点了好几下才给他点着。

这次我将他翻过去，他背对着我跪着，手肘撑在床单上，我继续操他，他继续抽烟。我揪住他的头发，他被迫仰起头，脖颈是一道好看的弧线，他痛苦地呻吟出声。

黄嘉新讨好地转过头来跟我接吻，扣住他的后脑勺，咬破了他的舌尖。暖黄的灯光打在他的侧脸上，衬得他很柔软，一捏就碎的脆弱感。

我想，我们或许真的会有下一次。

我终于想起我在哪里见过他，在某个朋友的生日派对上，站在某个人的旁边，手挽着手，亲密无间。


End file.
